


I Got Nerve

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Possibly poor translations, pre-Funkadactyls Brodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Ricardo may be small, but he'll be damned if Brodus gropes all over Alberto and gets away with it.  Originally posted 5/31/2011.





	I Got Nerve

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own shit.
> 
> Author's Note: Another one of my half-asleep fanfics. Again, not my best, but not my worst. A pairing a rarely get into, but wouldn't mind writing more. Probably not half asleep, though, ha. Originally posted 5/31/2011. Cross posted.

Ricardo paces back and forth in front of the locker room door, wringing his hands.

 _I can do this_ , he thinks.  _He's not that big_.

He reaches for the door, and almost gets it open before he's backing up, pacing again. He takes a few slow, deep breaths, his eyes closed.

 _C'mon, Ricardo. You're a wrestler too!_   _And you're tough!_ _Alberto always says so!_

Finally, he stops in front of the door once more, letting out a sigh.

 _Alberto..._  he thinks.

Then, he's opening the door, head held high. He strides across the room with a purpose.

"George!" he calls out before he even reaches the much larger man. "Hey, we need to talk."

George turns around with a wide smile.

 _Cheeky little shit_ , Ricardo bites back.  _Thinks he has the upper hand._

"What can I do you for, sir?" George asks, almost smirking.

Up close, Ricardo is violently reminded of their difference in size. He swallows his fear and stands taller.

"You need to stop touching Alberto so much." Ricardo snaps, demanding attention.

George's eyes narrow a bit.

"Excuse me?" he fires back, leaning over the younger.

Ricardo pushes his nervouness to the back of his mind, replacing it with thoughts of his lover, and stands his ground.

"You heard me. You know he is mine, and yet you continue to impose. I won't stand for it anymore." the foreigner commands. Suddenly filled with a new sense of confidence as he speaks, he pokes George hard in the chest. "You are not worthy of someone like him. You need to back off."

George bows up, stands taller. He almost snorts an angry growl at the smaller. Ricardo almost falters. This...might not be such a good idea.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" the large man snarls, clenching his fists tightly.

 _I can't well back down now_ , Ricardo thinks, and ignores everything in his brain telling him to shut the hell up and leave.

"Are you suddenly hard of hearing, you big oaf? Leave my  _mi amante_  alone." he says, his voice full of vemon as he gets right in his ex-rookie's face.

He has just enough time to watch George's face fill with rage before he's struck, right in the eye. He falls back with a loud cry of pain, clutching at his eye. Before he even has a moment to process what the hell just happened, he's yanked up by the collar of his shirt, George's nose mere centimeters from his own.

 _Oh, shit._  he thinks, closing his eyes against the angry onslaught he knows is coming.

He holds his breath, hoping beyond anything he can just ignore the pain, block it out like he does in the ring. It seems out of nowhere as if his prayers have been answered when the opening of the locker room door interrupts them.

" _Jorge!_ " Alberto's voice rings through the locker room.

 _Thank God._  Ricardo thinks.

George doesn't even have a chance to release him before the destined one is upon them, his face full of excitement at the way the match went. It falls when he sees them, then contorts with rage as well. He's across the room in two strides, shoving George as hard as he can with an angry yell. Ricardo is unceremoniously dropped to the floor, landing on his lower back with a grimace. He looks up just in time to see his lover grab the larger man by the front of his shirt, slamming him against the lockers. Alberto snarls at his assistant, his gaze deadly.

"How dare you? How  _dare_  you lay your hands on  _mis cosas preciosas_  in such a way, you ungrateful swine?" he hisses, right in George's face. He slams the younger's back against the lockers one more time, watching the fear pass over his expression before releasing him with an unkind shove towards the door. "Get out. I will deal with you later."

The ex-rookie wastes no time, scampering out of the locker room as swiftly as he can without so much as a look back. Alberto straightens his collar, muttering insults about the man in Spanish under his breath, his face covered with leftover anger. He takes a deep breath, swipes his hands over his face before looking around the room. His eyes widen when they land upon Ricardo, and Ricardo's swelling eye. He's by the youngers side in an instant, kneeling and resting a hand on the boy's back.

"Ricardo, darling, what happened?" he questions, turning his lover's face so he can get a good look at his eye.

"I...I confronted him. I don't like him grabbing you all the time in the ring." Ricardo finally confesses softly.

Alberto looks as if he's trying not to laugh. Turns out, he is, because moments later, it's slipping past his lips. He leans down and captures Ricardo's lips in an effort to stifle the laughter, but the younger frowns and pulls back, a pout settling on his face.

"How is that funny? He hit me in the face!" Ricardo objects, gesturing towards his eye.

His lover pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple instead.

"You misunderstand,  _mi amor_! I'm laughing because I'm so happy! And amazed, to say the least." Alberto explains, his chuckles dying off. "Ricardo, I'm flattered. It's an honor that you would go to such lengths to defend me. Thank you."

Ricardo ducks his head down further, his cheeks coloring.

"It's because I love you." he mumbles.

He suddenly feels his chin being turned to the older's face, lips sliding across his own. He sighs into it, letting Alberto take complete control. He's so glad his lover's here, and he can finally just relax. When they separate, Alberto meets his gaze with a happy expression.

"It looks like I'll be having a talk with  _Jorge_ , yes?" his lover confirms.

Ricardo smiles and nods, just a bit. Alberto stands, pulling him to his feet and kissing him softly again.

 _Alright_ , he thinks.  _Not a bad idea._


End file.
